Snake's Mutation
by Technichain
Summary: Snake eats something and something happend. Although I should have used a gloweye snake instead of a gloweye lizard......


Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid 3 characters. They belong to their creators. Author's Note: Don't ask how this idea came to me. It just happened in my mind as I typed this short fic. I do know for fact that there is no such thing as a glow-eye lizard. For good reason, I feel sorry for Snake. Feel free to make a review your most honest opinion. Anyway, on with the story! "Snake's Mutation" 

In the middle of a jungle Snake has caught a strange looking but small animal. He activates his radio to contact Para-Medic.

Snake: Para-Medic.

Para-Medic: What is it Snake?

Snake: You will not believe what I just found.

Para-Medic: What?

Snake: A strange lizard with glowing eyes.

Para-Medic: Ummm….

Snake: Is there anything in the guide about a lizard with glowing eyes?

Para-Medic: Uhh…hold on a second I'll be right back.

Snake: …

"Sigint did you hear that?"

"Yeah, that's just weird. No such thing as a lizard with glowing eyes."

"I think he lost it."

"What do I tell him?"

"Whatever you like. Remember the glowcaps?"

"Oh yeah, okay I'll make something up."

Para-Medic: The guide says it's edible and very good.

Snake: Really?

Para-Medic: Yes. It's said that by eating a glow-eye lizard you can turn bad mushrooms into good mushrooms.

Snake: Uhh…okay, anything else?

Para-Medic: No.

Snake: …

With that, Snake ends the transmission. Starring at, the glow-eye lizard. It's eyes flair red. This made Snake hesitate for a moment. A wave of hunger passes through Snake pleading for something/ anything to end the torment of hunger. Snake bites into the glow-eye lizard. A few seconds after eating the glow-eye lizard Snake trembled and shivered violently. There was a soldier in the area. A question mark appeared over his head.

"Huh?"

The soldier asked, then walks towards Snake's position hiding in the high grass. When the soldier got close enough for Snake to take him out, Snake shuddered in disgust trying to vomit. The soldier then has a red '!' over his head, then aiming his AK-47 at Snake.

"Freeze!"

The soldier shouted. Snake looks up at the soldier just noticing he is standing there. Suddenly the soldier lowers the AK-47 to look closer at Snake. A question mark appeared over the soldier's head.

"Uhh…what are you doing?"

The soldier asked Snake, still trying to vomit but can't; for the time being.

"You look sick."

The soldier then said to Snake, who is glaring at the soldier. Snake's eyes are glowing red like the glow-eye lizard's eyes. The soldier screams running away from Snake as fast as possible. When the soldier is gone, he tries to contact Para-Medic.

Para-Medic: What is it Snake?

Snake: That…ugh! What was that thing I just ate!

Para-Medic: You ate the glow-eye lizard?

Snake: What's…happening…to…me…Argh!

Para-Medic: ………

Snake: Para……Med…ic…H-Hel-Help……me………..Pl-Please help…

Para-Medic: Use "Cure" in the survival viewer and select……uhh…umm…………..to be honest I really don't know.

Snake: (watching his hand mutate) I-……..I'm mutating!

Para-Medic: (gasps) Snake! Just hold on! I'll be right back!

"Sigint! We've got a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Snake says he's mutating into a monster."

"Really?"

"You've heard him right?"

"Yeah, it sound real bad."

"Quarantine!"

Para-Medic and Sigint shout at the same time.

Para-Medic: Snake. You'll have to fight the mutation as hard as possible. Don't give up Snake.

Snake: (after mutation has completed) I think it's a-little too late for that.

Para-Medic: Are you ok?

Snake: Not bad as earlier. Hell, it could've been worse.

Para-Medic: How do you look?

Snake: My hands are like scaly and my fingernails are like sharp claws. I'm going to need new boots. My feet are also like my hands. Scaly with claw like, toenails. I have grown a long narrow but powerful tail. My skin is like green scales of the lizard I ate earlier. I have strange spikes sticking out of my back and my eyes glow like the lizard's eyes.

Para-Medic: This I have to see when you get back from the mission.

Snake: …

Para-Medic: So, how are you feeling?

Snake: Absolutely, strange. Other then that I'm totally fine minus the transformation, you get the point.

Para-Medic: Creepy thought. Be careful Snake.

Snake: I will.

Snake ends the transmission.

"Now what am I suppose to do?"

He asked himself.

"I know!"

Snake manages to fit into his cardboard box. Running around inside the box, continuing onward with the mission.

THE END… 


End file.
